Squidwards got a girl
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: well I felt kinda bad for poor squidward because everything bad allways happens to him ,well this time things are going to go his way.
1. the beautiful new girl

~ Well this fic isn't really about me liking or disliking sponge bob square pants or not this fic was inspired by something else, after seeing the show today I realized something sad, poor squidward gets crap in every episode I feel so bad for him so I decided to write a fic on behalf of poor squidward and let things go HIS way for once. Enjoy and please review ~  
  
It was your average day in Bikini Bottom, the sun was shining and sponge Bob and Patrick were up to their usual shenanigans; running around giggling and blurting out random things. Squidward on the other hand was inside moping around by himself lonely as usual.  
  
"Hey Squidward! Wanna come out and play!" Sponge Bob shouted up at Squidward's window  
  
Reluctantly Squidward opened his window and looked down at Sponge Bob and Patrick.  
  
"Wow Sponge Bob I'd love to, in fact theirs nothing more I'd rather do than go out and play with you, but I can't I have to umm go get my hair cut." He shouted down at the wide-eyed creatures.  
  
He laughed to himself and slammed the window shut. The blue squid laughed once more and walked over to his chair and sat down. Sighing he turned on the television; the first channel was a commercial for an intimate body wash, it made him uncomfortable so he changed the channel. The next was another commercial for an adult movie, slightly red faced he turned to the next channel it was a romance movie with two people kissing. Squidward groaned and shut off the T.V, something wasn't settling right, he felt odd almost sad and he knew exactly what it was, he was lonely.  
  
"Isn't there anyone in the god forsaken sea meant for me?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
A loud slam from outside broke his thoughts. Instead his attention went to the ruckus outside, a large moving truck sat outside the once vacant house across the street.  
  
"Huh, looks like someone finally bought that place" squidward said staring hard out the window.  
  
A tall female squid about his age jumped out of the truck, she has straight blond hair and glasses, she wore a pink shirt similar of that to his and she shared his unhappy frown.  
  
"Holy fishpaste she's hot!" He shouted a bit too loud.  
  
Casually he walked downstairs and outside. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked over at him and made a face.  
  
"What are you looking at big nose?" she snapped.  
  
"Not much four eyes!" he returned with out even thinking.  
  
She just snickered grabbing a box and heading for the house.  
  
"Oh great, now she will hate me for sure! Me and my big mouth!" he sighed walking back inside.  
  
~ That's it for chapter one!! Please review and tell me what you think ok? I hope every one isn't too ooc. ~ 


	2. isnt she lovely

~ Yaaaay thanks everyone for your nice reviews, now hears chapter two of my magical story ~  
  
Squidward sat up in his window staring down at "her" he had never seen anything so beautiful before. His eyes grew as she pulled out a large case from the back of her boat. He finally figured out what it was, it was a violin.  
  
"She's a musician too? This cant be happening" he sighed resting his head on his chin.  
  
A door slammed and foot steps echoed through out his house as Sponge Bob appeared in his doorway.  
  
"Sponge Bob what do you want? And how'd you get in my house!" he shouted annoyed.  
  
"Oh, your door was unlocked so I came in." he said walking over to see what his "friend" was doing. "Looking at our new neighbor Squidward?" he asked giggling.  
  
Squidward just nodded.  
  
"Yeah I went and talked to her earlier, would you believe she's a painter and even has five of her pictures in an art gallery? I bet you two will be great friends! Maybe even get some of your art into one of those galleries!" Sponge Bob said happily.  
  
"An artist too? She's like a dream come true and she hates me" he thought to himself. "heh..Sponge Bob, do you uh know her name?" he asked trying not to blush.  
  
"Oh of course its Squideina" he answered.  
  
"What a beautiful name" Squidward thought to himself.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Sponge Bob questioned.  
  
"I ..uh." he couldn't think of anything.  
  
"and why are you all sweaty" Sponge Bob questioned again.  
  
"I...I." still nothing.  
  
"And why cant you think of anything to say and why do you keep looking at her and.GASP! SQUIDWARD! You like Squideina don't you." Sponge Bob said with a devilish smile.  
  
"What? No I just.." He began to say.  
  
Sponge Bob just continued to smile at him. He couldn't take it any more he had to confess.  
  
"YES SPONGE BOB YES! I LIKE HER! I CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF OF HER! SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN! I WANT TO TAKE HER ON CRUISES AROUND THE WORLD AND OPEN AN ART MUSIM! I WANT TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN! I LOVE SQUIDEINA!" he shouted gasping for air.  
  
"Wow squid, I had no idea you felt like that, its.its beautiful!" he said whipping away a tear.  
  
"Yeah but she hates me, and nothing will ever happen." Squidward sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm ganna show her just what a great fun loving guy you are!" Sponge Bob shouted slamming his fist onto a table.  
  
"But!...But!" squidward started to say, but it was too late Sponge Bob was already gone. ~ Sorry most of this chapter was convo. But more will come soon so please review!!!!! ~ 


End file.
